A Gathering of Heroes
by Azulira
Summary: One fine day, Link received a letter. A special letter, a letter for him and Zelda. THERE'S GOING TO BE A PARTY! WHOOOOOOOO! But why are their so many other people in green? What's up with the tall, shirtless dude? Perhaps most importantly, why the hell did she have to do that?


A Gathering of Heroes 01

Link was walking to Hyrule Castle, a letter in hand. This was no ordinary letter, however, for it was adressed to not only him, but also to Zelda. He was currently on his way to show her. There were no questions as he made his way into the royal hall, looking for Zelda. He found her quickly, looking up at the pictures just outside the throne room. "Hey Zel!" He called, grabbing her attention, "Look what I got!" He dramatically handed her the letter.

She laughed as she took it, "You'ld make a good postman Link. I hear they're advocating for new uniforms with short-shorts, you could join them." Zelda laughed and Link paled at the creepy image in his head. "Ooh, a gala! What shoukd I wear?" Zelda asked, hopefully to herself because Link had no fashion sense. Seriously, he was happy no one questioned his tunic. He noted that she was still talking to herself and sighed in relief. He wouldn't be required to comment.

It wasn't until he awoke from this blissfull state a few moments later that he realized he was wrong. He had already been drug halfway through the castle by the time they stopped. They appeared to be in a large sewing room. Suddenly he felt somebody doing something near him. He looked to see a strange man with a pencil mustache measuring him. "Yes," the man said, "very good. What color would you like your suit, sir?"

Link fidgeted, not sure how to act with being called sir. "Uhm," he said indecisevely, "I think... green. Yeah! Green!" The tailor grimaced, but went along with it, for soon Link stood in a green tuxedo in front of a full length mirror.

Soon, he was waiting out by the carriage they would be taking, waiting on Zelda. He hummed to himself, a little tune he often heard from the blacksmith quite frequently. When Zelda came out, he stopped to listen carefully, hoping to hear the angels sing. Ok, he swallowed a fly, but that didn't make Zelda any less pretty. She smiled at him, he smiled back and held the door open for her. Soon, they were on their way.

They found themselves outside a temple to the goddesses. What an interesting place for a party. Link ran up to the door and opened it for Zelda. He was a gentleman, afterall. They walked down the hall together, and soon, they heard a bit of noise. They rushed to where they were supposed to be, and were caught in a sea of green. Tuxes, tunics, the works. On a second look, the people in green was less than half, but by far the largest unanimous group. There were nearly te same amount of women in varying shades of purple, pink, and various other colors, and most were near a guy in green. "Well... these people look nice," Zelda stated, though Link wasn't really paying attention. He was looking at the minority. They looked strange, to say the least. One sort of looked like Ganon but more human, one looked like a weird mage, then there was this really tall shirtless dude. They kind of freaked him out.

He and Zelda had made their way to the punch table when a woman with blue hair came up to what could best be described as an altar. "Hello," the woman began, "I would like to formally welcome you to this gathering. Now before we get started, there are a few details we must go over. First,"

At this point, a red head interupted her, "Hey sis, let me say something." The blue haired woman sighed and motioned for her to go ahead. The red head cleared her throat, then made a cucoo war cry, which caused a majority of the men in green to drop to the floor. One could just make out the faint scent of urine as the red head laughed. She turned to the final woman by the altar, "And they're the most courageous heroes?"

The green haired woman shot daggers at her "Not funny Din."

"Nah, you're just uptight about your hero."

"At least I have good tastes!"

"Yeah a green skirt and boots, real taste."

At that moment, a majority of the men in green yelled, "It's a tunic!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. And what did you mean by that, Farore?" Link scratched his head, these names sounded vaguely familiar. Oh well.

"Oh, like you don't know. I'm talking about you and lughead."

"Hey!" Shouted the tall shirtless man, "I resemble that remark!"

Din shot a furious glance at him that would scorch three continents. He received mild indigestion. "Shut up Demise!" She then turned to Farore, "Ok I made a mistake once.* Let it go!"

The as-of-yet-unnamed blue haired women rubbed her temples and spoke in a dangerously calm voice, "Sisters, now isn't the time time to fight. That's not what this party's for."

Din looked at Farore and mumbled something, Farore mumbled back, and they hugged. One of the women, a deep purple dress, said, "Could you explain what's going on Nayru?"

Link was still trying to place the names as the now revealed Nayru spoke, "Alright, I suppose I should. I am Nayru, these are my sisters Din and Farore. Collectively, we're known as the golden goddesses." Yep that was it. "You're wondering why you're all gathered here today, right?" There was a collective mumur that amounted to a simple yes, and Nayru continued, "We've decided that as those representing us, you all deserve some form of a thank you. If any of you try to kill each other," a look was shot Demise's way, "there will be severe punishment. Enjoy the time you spend here."

End of chapter 01.

* Personal headcanon. The reincarnations of Demise always stand for power. So in my headcanon Demise and Din had a fling one time.


End file.
